Portrait of misunderstandings
by Rainbowness
Summary: Daisuke and satoshi switch bodies from a supernatural painting dark stole, they must figure out each other and their true passions to change back. [DaisukeXSatoshi] One shot, maybe it depends one what you guys say, Warning Shonenai A.k.A boyXboy
1. Warm embrace

Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel**; if I did the Harada twins would be dead!

Author's notes: This is my first Fanfic so feel free to criticize, just don't go too hard, since I'm new at this. It might be OCC so I'm sorry; it's been a while since I've seen/watched this. I would like to thank you for taking your time to read this, Enjoy!

Warning: **This Fanfic is shonen-ai, for all of those kiddies who don't know what that is, its boyXboy so if you don't like it, don't read it! Flamers for shonen-ai will be used to roast wieners. **

Special Thanks: I would like to thank IrethFalassion, she gave me some ideas such as calling Satoshi "Bluenette"

Portrait of Misunderstandings

Rainbowness

Daisuke nervously put the pencil in his desk, carefully watching the teacher to make sure she didn't see little wiz in his desk. Slamming the desk down from nervousness and wetness in his fingertips, he felt at least twenty pairs of eyes look upon him.

"Daisuke do you have something you want to share with the class?" the beautiful American teacher asked, her spectacles on the tip of her nose.

"No Kingsbury-sensei" Daisuke laughed in a nervous way with blush on his cheeks.

She turned around without a word or a look of emotion and went back to her lecture; the class went back to paying attention. Except for two particular students, one secretly swearing in his mind at a certain rabbit, and the other staring at a certain red head that made his heart pound.

Satoshi often zoned out during boring lectures he already knew about, his I.Q was quite high so he had no need to listen. At this particular moment he watched Daisuke, as usual he was being a little klutz.

_I love it when he blushes, it makes me want to take him home and…_

The bluenette's thoughts were interrupted by the bell; he quickly grabbed his stuff and walked out.

Daisuke was extremely nervous for home economics, for one Wiz stole food when he wasn't looking and for another he extremely hated the teacher. As soon as he walked in the teacher stopped him with his muscular hands.

"Niwa you have been moved away from the Harada twins and put with Hiwatari!" his deep voice boomed.

"B-but why?" he replied with a slight frown

"Because Risa is a bio-hazard she needs her twin sister to give her lessons one on one, understand?" he answered than walked away not wanting to argue with the red head.

Daisuke, smiled nervously at Satoshi and waved, the bluenette didn't know how to respond. He could feel his face turning hot and red; he turned his face the opposite direction pretending he didn't acknowledge the klutzy boy.

The red head tapped on Satoshi's shoulder, it made the bluenette's heart start to pound, he could feel Krad kicking and fighting to get out. Daisuke continued to touch Satoshi; he wondered why the mysterious boy wouldn't respond.

"Hiwatari are you ok, Hiwatari?!" Daisuke started shaking him; he started to worry what was up with him.

Satoshi didn't like the feeling of attraction, he didn't like his passions toward Niwa, and they were supposed to be enemies, not lovers. As his heart pounded faster and faster, his face got redder and redder, the more red he got the more frustrated he became.

_Come on, let me out! Stop fighting back! _Krad pestered him.

The bluenette couldn't take it any more; his frustrations were getting high and his patience was getting low. He stood up, flipped the table over, and pushed Daisuke to the ground.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANY WERE NEAR YOU!!!!" the bluenette yelled angrily running out of the classroom.

The class was startled, not a sound, a word, or move was broken for a few seconds until the muscular teacher broke the silence.

"I'm sorry class Hiwatari must be having a bad day now get back to cooking, don't just stand around like a deer in headlights"

Daisuke was on the ground, really surprised at Satoshi's actions, he was never treated that way by him. He could feel tears well up in his eyes as the teacher helped him off the ground.

"Niwa you are dismissed" the teacher whispered.

The young sixteen year old was out there faster than the teacher could finish his sentence. By the time he reached the outside of the school, tears were streaming down his cheeks. All of a sudden he was stopped by someone softly grabbing his wrist; Daisuke didn't look at the person who stopped him. The red head hated showing weakness, that's one thing Satoshi knew about him, and it broke his heart to see Daisuke crying.

"D-Daisuke I'm sorry" Satoshi said shyly wiping off some of the smaller boy's tears, he could see Daisuke's cheeks turn red. "You know it's really cute when you do that" Satoshi said in a flirtatious tone caressing his cheek.

Satoshi pulled Daisuke into a warm embracing hug, Satoshi knew this was dangerous his heart was racing but he didn't care any more. He knew he was in love and nothing could break that away from him not even a stupid family curse that goes back hundreds of years.

Daisuke didn't know how to react to this whole thing; one part of him was saying to get away from this creep, but the other loved the feel of Satoshi, he loved his warm embrace. But the thing that Daisuke loved the most was Satoshi's heart beat, as his head was up against the bluenette's chest, he couldn't help but to feel that this odd, mysterious thing was an actual person. People always judged Hiwatari as a strange thing, someone who would kill any one, including himself for no purpose. The red head slowly put his arms around the bluenette, accepting him, and forgiving him.

That night

Daisuke was really quiet, he barely spoke a word at dinner, and his mom was starting to worry. He was thinking about the whole thing, he wondered if he actually had romantic feelings for Satoshi.

"Dai are you feeling ok? You haven't said a word since you got home" Emiko asked with concern in her voice, feeling his forehead.

"Mom I'm fine…really" Daisuke replied.

"Ok good! Because tonight you must steal The Portrait of Misunderstanding as dark" she replied with a wink.

Daisuke groaned and immediately left the dinner table, he hated when his mother told him everything at the last minute.

As he reached his room, he knew he had to turn into Dark; it's what his mother wanted. He opened his drawer and stared at the picture of Riku he took a while ago, nothing happened, his heart didn't pound, and he didn't even feel an attraction to her. It was strange to him, she was his sacred maiden after all and they were going out.

_What's going on with me? I usually react to this but it just isn't working_

_Well, well Daisuke looks like you have a new crush _Dark teased _you like creepy boy, you like creepy boy! _

"Could it be true?" Daisuke said in a nervous tone, as he thought of what happened this afternoon his heart started to beat, it bleated just as fast as when he first turned into dark……when he liked Risa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**TADA!! End of chapter 1 if you would like me to continue please say so // Please leave reviews and tell me what I can do better because I know I need work. As for this writer I think Satoshi/Daisuke were meant to be, lets face it Risa is to stuck on herself and Riku is to damn bossy! They both don't deserve a sweet guy like Daisuke. I think Satoshi is right for him because Satoshi knows what Daisuke is going threw with dark. It's obvious that Hiwatari has the hotts for Daisuke there are MANY hints in both the anime and the manga. Ok now I am rambling so this yaoi fan boy is out! Love you all!!! **_


	2. Were the shit am I!

_**Author's notes: Hellz yah! Welcome to the next chapter! I am really shocked that you people want more! As an author I promise to update a lot! I hate those author's who take their sweet ass time and make their viewers wait. Any ways I am super psyched that IrethFalassion**__** has read my stuff! I was super happy when I saw that comment. Any ways I am babbling please enjoy Portrait of Misunderstandings! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't not own DNAngel. **

**Warning: This Fanfic is shonen-ai and there will most likely be a lot of fluffyness in this part so if you don't like it don't read it, it's that simple. **

Chapter 2: Were the shit am I?

Rainbowness

Dark flew threw the sky with Wiz as his jet black wings, as the crisp night air hit his face he thought about what this painting he had to fetch could be. Emiko didn't really give any information on it; all she said was is careful when you look into it.

He rolled his eyes as he saw all the police cars ready for him and he knew he was going to run into little Hiwatari-san sometime during the night. He just hoped that Daisuke wouldn't change back.

Dark snuck around the back and rolled threw the window; he studied his surroundings and realized he was only on the third floor. Emiko had something about the painting being on the "Forbidden top floor" this was going to be harder than he thought.

The violet head swiftly climbed the stairs (it was too risky to take an elevator with all the security on) and finally reached the top floor. He sighed with relief and walked towards the secured door to crack the code.

Satoshi came out from no were, he stood there blocking the door with fierceness in his eyes, Dark yawned and stood there stubbornly looking at the bluenette as if he was not threat.

"You know you don't scare me, all I have to do is bring out innocent little Daisuke and you will leave me alone…..it's that simple" Dark said in a wise ass tone.

"I wouldn't bring him into this, you are the phantom thief and if you can't retrieve something without bringing out Daisuke than that's pretty pathetic" Satoshi replied in a serious tone.

"Hmph…. you have a good point there creepy boy but you cannot fight me alone, you need your gay little fluffy angel" Mr. mousy replied mocking Satoshi by acting all gay and girly.

Satoshi at this point was very pissed and his patience was running very low, he couldn't believe that a sweet person liked Daisuke shared a body with this bastard. He was trying so hard not to sock Dark right in his manhood. The bluenette smiled evilly and did just that.

Dark winced but was not knocked down, he just smiled at the bluenette with "Oh you did not just do that" look in his eyes.

The violet haired angel punched Satoshi as hard as he could in the face, knocking him out. Dark laughed and walked past the bluenette's unconscious body.

Dark punched the code in with swiftness in his fingers; it immediately popped open after the first try. The stealthy angel walked threw the door with a smug look on his face "That was too easy" he whispered to himself. He looked around the forbidden room; some art was beautiful others were just really dark. But one really stood out, the painting was plain but yet mysterious. It had a bright yellow background and right smack down in the middle shown an eye, the eye was silver and the pupils were huge they looked as if they were dialated.

"This must be it" Dark whispered to himself as he slowly lifted the painting off of the wall, he looked at his watch and realized he didn't have much time left so he opened the window and almost flew out when he heard Daisuke yelling at him.

"_**YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM THERE!!"**_ his strict voice rung out in Dark's ears. He was referring to the unconscious bluenette outside the door. The impatient angel sighed and he melted into Daisuke.

"_**If you want to save him than do it yourself"**_ Dark said with frustration in his voice.

Daisuke sighed and ran over to Satoshi; he touched him softly making sure he wouldn't startle him. The bluenette's eyes slowly opened, he blushed when he saw Daisuke's face looking down upon him.

"Uh…uh Daisuke I umm…." Satoshi didn't know what to say, it was very awkward for him under these circumstances.

"Shh don't speak lets get you home before the police catch us together, I'm sorry about Dark he was just determined to you know" the red head could feel his face slightly turn red.

Daisuke helped Satoshi up really carefully to make sure he wasn't too dizzy, as their hands met both of their hearts started to pump. As they walked down all the flights of stairs they were holding hands the whole way down.

They snuck out the back and carefully got threw the police.

On the way home it was really awkward both didn't say a word or even imply anything, the only thing that was on both of their minds was each other.

When they reached Hiwatari's house, Daisuke stopped and started to turn around to head back to his house, but he was stopped by a soft hand.

Satoshi turned him around and did what he had wanted to do for the past two years; his lips met Daisuke's. The red heads heart was fluttering faster than healthily normal he could feel dark coming out.

"Thank you Daisuke" Satoshi blushed as he opened the gate to his house, Dark watched him enter. He sighed, shook his head, and flew home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daisuke sat in his room staring at his bag were he put the painting; his mind was focusing on two things.

One: Satoshi

Two: What the hell was in that sack? I mean he knew what the painting was called but he was debating to open it or not.

He slowly opened the bag and pulled out the painting, it struck him as simple yet beautiful.

The red head stared into the pupil of the eye; he could've sworn he saw something. And he was right, in the pupil stared the face of Satoshi, he looked very timid and yet very sad. It broke Daisuke's heart to see the tears running down the Bluenette's face.

He felt a sudden pain in his heart, he dropped the painting to the floor and collapsed, the room was spinning really fast, and he blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Daisuke awoke his head was pounding so hard he didn't even realize he wasn't himself, he looked around and realized he wasn't in his house any more. He kind of recognized his surroundings but not fully. He got out of what seemed like a bed, stared at the bed for a bit, and than he looked down _he was completely naked. _

The red head ran into the bathroom and screamed his head off.

"_**WERE THE SHIT AM I?!!!!!"**_

- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Thank you, for reading this, I know this chapter isn't very good, for one I am not good at fighting scenes (I'm not much for violence) and for two I'm not good with loves scenes because I always blush and feel awkward. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my soon to be boyfriend and my mother **_


	3. A day in the life of Daisuke

_**Author's notes: Welcome to the third chapter my lovely readers, just so you know I love you all! With all my writers heart! I know I have been slow with updating, Bad Aden (slaps self) that goes against my code and I'm deeply sorry. I have been having writers block and my internet wasn't working for a little bit (blushes). This chapter will show Satoshi's view as Daisuke and the next chapter will show Daisuke's view as Satoshi. So this will be Satoshi talking not the narrator. So any ways I give you Portrait of misunderstandings!**_

**Chapter 3: A day in the life of Daisuke**

Rainbowness

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, I often did this before going to bed. Sometimes I would go threw the day in my head and ponder what I did wrong, but not tonight, I was thinking about Daisuke. My heart pounded as I thought how sweet he is to everyone and how he can understand my pain.

I could feel my face turn red as I focused on that kiss, it seemed like a dream. My life always seems like a dream, or more like a nightmare that I want to wake up from at any moment; but when I'm with Daisuke it feels like a dream that brings me into reality.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp pain in my chest, at first I thought Krad was up to his old tricks again. But than I realized as it worsened that this couldn't be normal.

I collapsed feeling as if I was going to explode, my head pounded, and my whole body twitched. I suddenly stopped and blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up feeling very warm, but yet awkward at the same time because I had something fuzzy on my head. As I felt it I realized it wasn't my pillow it was some furry animal. I squealed as I picked it up and threw it across the room, as I realized it was a cute little bunny I gasped.

I threw myself out of bed and quickly ran to it; I slowly stroked it and made sure it was ok. But something didn't feel right as I studied my surroundings, it of coarse wasn't my house I knew that but it was something else. I looked down and realized that these were _Daisuke's pajamas._

I hyper-venelated when I ran into the bathroom and realized that I, Hikari Saoshi saw myself in Niwa Daisuke's body. At first I thought it was a dream, I pinched myself, slapped myself, and splashed cold water on my face but it was obvious that this was real.

It deeply scared me as a crazy women walked into the bathroom.

"Dai-honey you're a late sleeper, you usually don't sleep in this late are you ok?!" the crazy women squealed in my ear, placing my head in between her chest.

"Ack! I'm fine could you please let me go!" I pleaded for her to get off of me.

She looked at me liked she was hurt; I mean I didn't really mean to hurt her feelings but I had no idea who she was. Could she be Daisuke's mother?

"Uhh….mom what is for breakfast?" I asked praying that I was right.

"Oh, there are rice balls downstairs they are little cold since you decided to sleep late" she winked. I sighed with relief, as I looked at her smiling face I felt really comforted that Daisuke was in good hands. Daisuke acted a lot like her from what I could tell, Daisuke even smiled like her.

I left downstairs to eat the rice balls, I could smell them and my stomach was getting really impatient. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw a figure reading the news paper in the kitchen, I was hoping he would notice me and look up.

It was really interesting meeting Daisuke's family. How he lived seemed simple to me, a normal happy family. I long for what he has, no wonder he is happy most of the time.

The figure looked up and his smile melted my heart, he was an old man with hair similar to Daisuke's, I figured this was his Grandfather since he looked to old to be his father.

"Well…well good morning Daisuke, I heard weird sounds coming from your room this morning, was little Wiz causing you grief?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"_So that's the rabbits name"_ I thought to myself "Yah he startled me this morning, sorry for the ruckus" I replied looking at the old man.

"_AH HAH!!" _ I heard a voice boom in my head, at first it startled me but than I immediately recognized were it came from and I absolutely wanted to kill something.

"_I knew something was going to go wrong when I saw Daisuke staring at that painting, this is totally wrong and we have to figure out a way to get you back in your own creepy body, I really don't want you staring at Daisuke's stuff in the shower. DON'T THINK I HAVENT BEEN READING YOUR NASTY LITTLE MIND!!!" _ His annoying voice made my head pound.

"_Oh my god will you shut up already! I didn't mean for this to happen you little fucker stop getting into my thoughts!"_ I yelled back at him my patience always ran low with him.

I sat down and ate, when dark didn't answer, my mouth was extremely happy when I took the first bite of the rice ball. It was very rare when I had home cooked meals, I mean sure I would make them but not as well as this. As I noticed "Mom" walk into the kitchen I grabbed her arm.

"Mom shish ish good" I said a mouthful full of food.

She smiled and ruffled my hair "I'm glad you like it Dai…you don't usually compliment on my cooking….are you trying to be a suck up?" she half joked.

I wanted to hug her so bad, I was her son after all, but I felt as if I was an outsider in sheep's clothing in this family. I didn't belong I was a Hikari and enemy to the Niwa family and always will be, it was hard for me to except this. I could feel tears in my eyes as I looked up at Daisuke's mother, because it was hard to except that I would always be an orphan and I will never be loved by a real family and I will never be loved by Daisuke.

She looked at me with concern "Dai are you ok? Why are you crying honey?" her soft voice said as she wiped off my tears. "Is there something you want to talk about?" she hugged me. As she hugged me I felt as if she was pitying me like a lost ugly puppy who has no were else to go, but at the same time I didn't want her to let go I wanted her to hold me forever.

I pushed her away and ran up to Daisuke's room, just wanting to be alone, like I was in my own habitat. I collapsed on the floor and breathed in deeply trying hard not to cry, it was a weakness to cry and that's what I have always been taught.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(That night)

I was awoken by my mother; she looked as if she was upset…….

"Dai….I know you are upset and I have not idea why but I sent in a letter to the museum this morning and you need to be dark I am sorry honey if your not up to it" she smiled with concern and left the room.

I got out of my bed and looked at the clock it was around eleven, I sighed and no idea how to turn into Dark.

"_Just look at yourself in the mirror it's that simple" _Dark laughed.

I sighed and ran into the bathroom; it was awkward staring at myself in the mirror. But I could feel by heart pounding fast and the next thing I knew I was trapped in Dark's body.

_(Hi this is Aden…... sorry to interrupted the story but this part is going to be in Dark's point of view)_

I was so mad at the creepy little friend Daisuke had, first off, he had a major crush on him which is absolutely creepy and second off he had that gay little angel in him which is even creepier.

I walked down stairs and as usual Emiko was all over me, I smiled at my mother, my only mother. She was so proud of me "I will be fine mother" I smiled and walked out of the house pulling out Wiz for my wings.

As I got to the museum as usual the cops were out, but there was one small thing that would be a lot easier tonight. Little Hiwatari wouldn't be there because if I know Daisuke he wouldn't be able to fight me it would just be impossible.

Getting passed the police was a piece of cake the rest of the night should be pretty easy. I had cracked all the codes necessary and the piece of art was right at my fingertips…..but than it got knocked out of my grasp. I turned and my mouth dropped as I saw Daisuke…well Satoshi.

_(Dun dun dun! Ok I had a real fun time writing this chapter! It was so much fun to play Satoshi I just love his character, the part with Emiko made me cry. Next chapter will be Daisuke point of view! I would like to thank my good buddy Lacey for pulling my out of writers block, love you Lacey-kun! Oh and another special thanks to my reviewers:_

_**cheshirejin**_

_**holyfanfictionbatman**_

_**Irethfalassion**_

_**Demonsinner**_


	4. Satoshi's life: Controlled

Author's notes: Welcome to the fourth chapter, I am grateful to make it this far without getting flamed. In fact I have gotten good reviews….which makes writing worth it. To tell you the truth I hate writing…..it hurts my poor little brain, but one thing I do like about writing is that you can mess with the characters you want (giggles like an evil yaoi fan boy). I am also going to put me in this chapter can you guess who I am?! Any ways this chapter was a little difficult for me to put together because I don't know how little Daisuke would react to Satoshi's life. I also don't know Krad's character very well…..it took me until the middle of the series to figure out Krad was Dark spelled backwards. Well any ways without further ado I bring you Chapter four!

Chapter 4: Satoshi's life: Controlled

Rainbowness

I couldn't believe that I was trapped in Hiwatari's body; it was very difficult for me to soak in as I looked around in his bathroom. I couldn't believe how clean he was, so organized compared to my ordinary life. I couldn't help to wonder if Hiwatari had a childhood, I mean I couldn't really imagine him wandering around in diapers.

I walked out with slight discomfort wondering if I would run into someone, I was a very bad liar and if I spilled the beans they would probably take me to a mental hospital or something.

I wandered the Hiwatari household for about an hour, I was trying to find the kitchen but it was no were to be found, I felt like I was just walking around in circles. Why was there house so damn big?

"_I can so tell that you are a Niwa you can't even find the damn kitchen? Its called using the stairs have you ever thought of that?" _ I heard the soft angel's chuckling voice.

"Well sorry if I can't figure out the way you rich people live, I'm a normal average person I'm trying the best I can" I whispered back to Krad.

"Umm….Excuse me" I heard a cute soft voice from behind me that made me jump five feet in the air. I turned to see a cute little maid well….butler that could pass as a maid. He wore tight little shorts with a tuxedo top, his eyes were a bright blue, his hair a raven color, and one thing that stood out to me about him was his makeup…..I never really seen a guy wear makeup.

"Master Hiwatari are you ok? You have been wandering the same hall for about an hour now is there anything I could do?" he asked politely.

I was grateful for this sweet person, I could feel my cheeks turn red when he mentioned that he saw me wandering around looking like an idiot for an hour.

"Yes thank you for asking……..I was just wondering were the kitchen is?" I asked nervously knowing I was looking like an idiot.

"Oh yah, down the stairs to your left you can't miss it ….for some strange reason I find that odd Maser Satoshi are you feeling ok?" he asked feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine really……I just forgot" I replied quickly running off to find the flight of stairs he was referring to.

When I found the kitchen, I was surprised to find there was no food on the table, at my house; mother always made breakfast unless it was one of those occasional days were she was sick.

I sighed and started to make my own food, it was hard to find my way around the kitchen, but I managed to cook a simple rice ball. In the corner of my eye I saw the butler from earlier peeking behind the wall, I smiled and turned to him.

"You know you don't have to be so shy" I said to him trying to welcome him.

He jumped and blushed when I said something; he walked slowly into the room than sat next to me. It seemed by his expressions he knew something was up, it made me extremely nervous.

"Master Satoshi……I would like to know why you are so suspicious is there something wrong? You can tell Niji-chan" his sweet voice said with concern.

Just his niceness made me want to crack, I was a bit lonely and I did need to tell someone about this whole deal I just couldn't lie on Krad to help me. But on the other hand I was scared that he would turn me into the police or something.

I told Niji-chan everything, who I was, my relationship with Satoshi, our first kiss, and the whole entire switch. All my words were just spilled out to this stranger like I was talking to my mom. He listened well; he nodded, smiled, and didn't say anything threw out my entire speech.

"Ah so you are the famous Daisuke Master Satoshi always writes about in his journal, this does not surprise me at all, with all those weird paintings in that museum, don't worry your secret is safe with me….just promise not to tell Master Satoshi I read his journal" he finally said after I had finished.

The whole day would have been lonely if it wasn't for Niji-chan; he stuck by my side the whole day telling me what Satoshi had said about me. He also explained that Satoshi spent most of his days alone; his family didn't really seem to pay any attention to him. As Niji-chan explained I couldn't help to feel sorry for Satoshi, it was no wonder he was attached to me all he wanted was someone to hold him, he wanted someone to understand him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(That night)

I was called to my "Fathers" office, he needed to speak with me, I was a little bit nervous when I saw the guys face…..he seemed a little manipulative and cold.

_**I could be mean  
I could be angry**_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

"Hello my wonderful boy! How are you this evening?" his cheesy voice rang.

_**I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you**_

"I'm fine thank you for asking" I replied politely raising an eyebrow wondering what this man wanted with me.

"Alright my guardian angel I need you to guard OUR museum tonight, after all we wouldn't want that dark to steal OUR wonderful paintings right?" he winked and turned around in his chair. I thought for a moment, Satoshi was actually a Hikari and the paintings belonged to the Hikari's so doesn't that mean that all of that belonged to Satoshi?

_**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

Than I realized that if I went tonight I would be fighting dark….my best friend, my guide, I couldn't do that. He would beat me if he tried to fight me which I hope he wouldn't.

"No I will not fight dark tonight I don't care if he takes that stupid painting its worthless any ways" I clenched my fists.

"Excuse me? Guess what Satoshi you have no choice……I saved you remember?" he turned around to face me.

_**You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

I turned my face away not wanting to look at his eyes, they were very persuasive, it made me angry how he used that type of bait to lure Satoshi in. I mean sure he did adopt him but it seemed like for all the wrong reasons. It seemed like this guy was using him.

"You may have saved me but I don't consider you my parent….." I said quietly, realizing I was being very disrespectful.

Next thing I knew his hands were on my face, it felt awkward and I wanted to pull away but I was afraid that he would do something to me.

Next thing I knew he had slapped me; the stinging pain had caused me to the fall to the ground. As I felt tears coming down my cheeks I couldn't believe that he would hit his own child. Did he do this to Hiwatari often?

_**I could be cold **_

_**I could be Ruthless **_

_**You know I could be just like you**_

As I looked up at him, I could see he was very proud of himself. He didn't even sense that I was hurt, in pain, and angry. He just stood there letting me take it all in. I saw this man as a wimp, he was so afraid of me he had to use guilt trips to get me to do things for him.

_**I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you**_

"Why did you say that to me son? I think I deserve the right to be called your parent, I feed you, clothe you, and I am supportive" he said in a sweet tone.

_**You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you**_

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

"Fine I will go and protect the painting" I replied not looking at him.

I ran out towards my mission……..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

TA DA! I realize this was a bit cheesy and lame but it's the best I could come up with……The song that was in between them talking is called Just like you by Three days grace, I dedicate that song to my father, because my father does not except me and he wants me to be just like him, so therefore I dedicate this chapter to my father. Thanks for reading! Next one will be from both points of view.


	5. Reunited

_**Author's notes: Hello my lovely fan-girls and maybe fan boys……if your twisted! Wo0t it feels weird being this far in the story, I'm psyched you guys like it. This chapter should be interesting; I don't do Romance scenes very well so hopefully the writing gods shall be with me. **_

_**The D: is for Dark's point of view**_

_**The little d: is for Daisuke**_

_**The S: is for Satoshi**_

_**The N: Narrorator**_

_**Special thanks: Special thank you to **__**StupefiedNarutard**__**, Thanks for pointing out all of my mistakes I realize I need to work on detail, I shall try harder in this chapter. You are a real sweetheart and I am grateful you write really long reviews.**_

Chapter 5: Reunited

Rainbowness

D

I stood still for a little bit, not wanting to move, not wanting to fight. I just couldn't fight, this was _Daisuke _the person who went threw a lot of trouble to keep me inside him, the person I knew everything and anything about, the person I was attached to and I never left his side. Why was he trying to fight me? He couldn't win, even he knew that. Was he trying to prove something to me?

"Daisuke I won't fight you" I said trying to be strong, wanting to show my dominance towards him.

He just glared at me for a few seconds, I could feel the tension in the room, and I could feel the anger.

"I'm sorry Dark but this is the way it has to be, I'm Hiwatari now and it's my job to protect this museum whether I like it or not" he replied in short small breath's; I could tell he was scared.

"You know you can't win to me, so what the hell are you doing?!" I walked up slowly to him wanting to see Daisuke but all I could see is the ugly face of Hiwatari.

"Why do you see me as a small individual and someone who is smaller than you?!" he yelled clenching his fists, this made me feel very bad I didn't realize that I made Daisuke feel this way.

"D-Daisuke I didn't know I made you feel that way" I replied shakily I could feel my knees getting weak, my mouth was dry, my heart was pounding, and I was very light headed. I knew I would pass out at any moment.

d

It made me satisfied but yet I felt a small lurch in my stomach when I saw an unconscious Dark on the floor. I knew I wouldn't have to fight all I had to do was make him feel guilty, Dark had a weak spot and I knew that weak spot was for two people: My mother and myself.

I slowly lifted him, making sure my body could support him. I felt supper guilty as I saw his limp helpless body in my arms. I had to use his only weakness against him, just to make the one person I loved more than Dark happy. I deeply hated Hiwatari's father for making Satoshi feel like he was a microscopic organism that didn't deserve love. But whatever made Satoshi happy made me happy even if it meant making the biggest jerk in the world happy.

As I reached the Hiwatari residence, Dark turned back into my regular body, I smiled when I remembered that Satoshi was in that small little body of which I was carrying. I wanted so badly to talk to him and tell him my experience.

I waited next to the couch; my patience was running really low, but than I saw him open his eyes. My excitement sky rocketed, I just wanted to hug him to death, ask him all sorts of questions. But I kept that temptation to myself.

"Good morning sunshine" I leaned down and whispered to him in the ear, it was awkward talking to my body but I knew Satoshi was in there somewhere.

S

I felt his warm breath on my ear; it gave me chills all the way down my body. My body craved him; I wanted so bad to touch him to feel him.

"Daisuke, do you know how we ended up like this?" I asked reaching for his hand; I was surprised when he didn't move it. Although, it was awkward touching my own body.

"It's my fault Satoshi I'm sorry, I was staring at this painting and it just happened…..but you know I'm glad that I've had this experience of being you" his sweet words comforted me.

"How could you say that? My life is terrible, I would prefer your life over mine, it was wonderful you have such a neat family and they all love you!" I replied my eyes welling up with tears.

His hands were on my face wiping off my tears, he shushed me so he could speak and explain.

"I know this whole experience made me realize that I love you Satoshi Senpai….and that you need me, you need to be loved…..even though you don't act like it you are very lonely" he explained slowly, his words made butterfly's in my stomach.

He kissed me, even if they were my lips; Daisuke's personality made it what it was. It was passionate and warm; but yet shy and modest. I didn't want this kiss to end, but we were broke away.

d

I woke up next to Satoshi; I smiled when I realized I was back in my own body. As I flashed back to last night I smiled even bigger. I reached over and kissed his soft lips that were always angelic.

"I love you my mysterious angel" I whispered in his ear.

N:

And so it goes you never know how much you love a person or know a person unless you spend a mile in their shoes. Daisuke knew that Satoshi was an actual person who had problems like everybody else. But he had no idea that he was going threw so much, that is why the portrait switched them so he would realize that the perfect angel was missing one thing and that thing was love. The only thing that Daisuke could give to him.

THE END!!

If you would like pictures of Satoshi and Daisuke having smex just ask Niji-chan he has lots! Since they did have smex in his bed…..woops.

_**Thanks for bearing with me, I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to make this chapter very cute since it was so short and all. If you think this is the end you are wrong because I am going to make a cute bonus chapter so stick around. I will also be writing another fanfic of Nekozawa and Tamaki from host club!**_

_**Rainbowness loves you all and I wish you luck on your fanfics! If you would like me to read just say so I would love to! **_


	6. Bonus chapter

Authors notes: Hurray for the bonus chapter! I'm sooooo sorry that it took me this long to write it I'm so bad, so the thing were I said that I hate it when authors take there sweet ass time to write something. I take it back because now I know how hard it is to get off your butt and write something. By the way I am so happy about my reviewers not only they review me on this story but they review me on my other stories too. I am so grateful to you all! I know I said that like a billion times but it's true!

Disclaimer: As you all know I do not own DNAngel, if I did it would be really different and it would be finished!

Warnings: Yaoi shonen-ai blah blah blah, don't like it don't read it.

Bonus chapter:

Who's seme and who's uke?

Rainbowness

Satoshi

I laid there on the ground, bored, cold, and lazy. I didn't want to get up from were I lay. For if I did I would have to go home; there was no use in going home, all I would look forward to is an empty house and that annoying butler who always asks me questions about Daisuke…….

Daisuke, as that name popped into my head I felt extremely aroused, my head filled with a bunch of dirty thoughts, my face flushed red.

"Ouch damn!" I yelled after I had slapped myself really hard, I hated thinking dirty thoughts but I just couldn't help it. I was only human right?

I stood up and looked at my clock, my limo arrived at the school about two hours ago, and I wondered if it was still there.

I walked towards the school parking lot and to my surprise there stood the limo, the driver must have been very patient today. When I looked at the front to see who this limo driver was, I sighed now I know why he was so patient.

"Hi Satoshi-senpai!" he cooed as I sat in the back, I put my head in my hands, and breathed in and out. This kid really annoyed me.

"What took you so long I've been waiting for about two hours" Niji asked looking at me from his review window.

"Just didn't feel like coming home" I answered honestly not meeting his gaze.

"Do you not like me?" he pouted starting to slide off the road; I reached in front and put us on the right path again.

"GOD DAMN!!! Do you even have a driver's license?!" I asked furiously.

"N-no" he said quietly with an innocent look on his face "You hate me don't you?"

"If you keep on trying to kill me I will hate you more!" I yelled out of frustration sitting back down.

As we stopped on the driveway, I got out of the car, got on my knees and thanked god that I made it to my house without dieing. I turned to find Niji looking at me funny.

"What you almost killed me like five times!" I snapped at him getting off my knees.

He pouted "I'm sorry I just wanted to see your lovely face and tell you that….Daisuke called earlier today, he told me he was home sick"

Satoshi had noticed Daisuke not being at school, mad and perplexed he thanked Niji and ran straight toward the Niwa residence.

X Daisuke X

I felt really bad lying to my mom that I was sick, but the truth was I just wanted to avoid Riku. I couldn't face her; she was starting to catch on that I wasn't interested any more because whenever she tried to make out with me I would push her away.

I can tell she was hurt, whenever I saw her in the hall she would either try to talk to me or dodge me completely I couldn't blame her; if my boyfriend started to go gay I would be mad at him too.

I snapped out of my trace of thought when I heard my mother.

"Dai pick up the phone it's for you!" her voice rang from down the stairs.

I knew who it was before I even picked up, it was the person I was dodging all day, the person I had to break up with, the person who was my first love. Riku

"Hello?" I answered with a slight nervousness in my voice.

"Hi Daisuke" she said awkwardly

There was a long pause until she finally broke the silence "I know you've been avoiding me"

"I know" I sighed not wanting to say more.

"So why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, her tone of voice sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

"No you're not doing anything Riku it's just that….I don't feel anything between us any more" I managed to say knowing it was the wrong thing.

"Well its sounding a lot like it is me! Why don't you feel anything?! We have a lot of things in common and we kiss a lot. I don't see why you're thinking this way!" She yelled I could tell she was crying now.

"Riku calm down, I promise you it has nothing to do with you…..its just the way I am feeling" I replied trying to calm her down.

"And how are you feeling exactly?!"

"R-Riku if I tell you something will you promise to keep your mouth shut?" I asked hesitantly wrapping the phone cord around my finger.

"If it has to do with why you're saying all these things, shoot" she huffed into the phone.

"I-I'm gay" my heart started to pound as the silence fell between us; I was startled when she spoke again.

"A-are you sure Niwa?" he voice was cracking I can tell she was holding back her cries.

"Yes Riku I'm sure" I replied calmly hoping she wouldn't blow up.

"So this is good bye for good, your breaking up with me?" she sobbed

"Yah, but I still want to your friend" I reassured her.

"Its Hiwatari-kun isn't it?" she changed the subject

"What?!" my heart took a jolt

"Its Hiwatari-kun isn't it?" She repeated

"Y-yah" I said really quietly I would be surprised if she heard me.

"I knew it Daisuke……I knew you had feelings for Hiwatari for a long time" apparently she did hear me and shortly after that she hung up on me.

I hung up the receiver, slouched on my chair, and carried a heavy sigh. I tried to take in all that happened, a part of me was really happy but another part of me felt bad for Riku she must be really hurt.

My train of thought was interrupted again when my mother called.

"Dai you have a visitor!" her voice rang from the front door.

I didn't budge knowing she would point the visitor to my room.

I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs, and there stood Satoshi Hiwatari in my door way with his usual sensual smile. Speak of the devil!

Satoshi

I found Daisuke sitting in a computer chair right next to the phone, I wondered if had been talking to any one. I was also surprised that he wasn't in bed feeling miserable or something.

"Umm….aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I asked lifting an eye brow.

"Yah if I were sick" he replied scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You're not sick?!" I yelled at him with a frustrated tone "Do you know how worried I was about you?!"

"Hey calm down I was trying to avoid Riku" he took offence putting his hands in front of his face.

"That's all? Daisuke you need to face her sooner or later we can't go on living a lie" I kneeled down next to him grabbing his warm hand.

"I know….that's why I told her" he said casually

"You did?!" I asked excitedly "And?"

"She took it better than I thought, I told her I was gay and she guessed I was gay with you and of coarse she was right" he replied not making eye contact with me his gaze was towards his ceiling.

I put my hand on his face and guided his gaze towards mine "Are you scared to look at me?" I inquired tilting my head.

He blushed "N-no it's just awkward"

"Why is it awkward?" I made my voice sensual getting really close so my lips brushed against his.

He leaned back on the chair, his eyes wide "Because I'm not used to guys touching me and giving my attention" he admitted

"Aww Daisuke you're so cute, but you shouldn't be embarrassed it's natural to feel awkward when someone you're attracted to is giving you so much attention" I pouted acting all innocent.

"But just so you know, I love giving you attention" I whispered my breath touching his ear, I feel him shivering. I know I have turned him on.

X Daisuke X

I chewed the gum nervously in my mouth as he started toying with my mind, and it was working.

I pushed him off my knees, laid down on the floor, and my hand ran across my own body sensually giving him the clue that I was open.

His body slipped in between my legs as he kisses me passionately, his tongue tickling my lips playfully as he slowly unbuttons my shirt gracefully.

I feel his tongue entering my mouth playing with the gum I was chewing, I moan full of pleasure wanting to go further.

He stops kissing me hesitantly "Are you ok?" he whispers nervously.

"Let it all out boy" I whisper as he moves down my neck, searching for my weakness.

He reaches my hip going and he keeps on moving down, I moan, he found my weak spot. I could feel him smiling.

He starts undoing my belt with his teeth, when all of a sudden mom walks threw the door with a tray of tea.

Shocked she dropped the tea tray "I'm sorry Dai I will leave you alone!" she slams the door embarrassed.

I look at the bluenette and smile nervously

"Well at least I don't have to come out to her" I smile.

- - - - - - - --

THE END!!!

Yah I'm finished, I really enjoyed writing this chapter I don't know why I procrastinated it for so long. Any ways I hoped you enjoyed Portraits of Misunderstandings!

Random quote:

"I snuck into the girls locker room the girls didn't seem to care, they new I was gay, honestly there boobs to me were like their elbows"


End file.
